Conversations with the President
by Caprica Janeway
Summary: Setting: After Rapture but set before A day in the life.  Premise: After finally getting her daughter back, Sharon has some questions for President Roslin.  Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just a fangirl who wanted to see this story happen.


**Conversations with the President**

"Sharon I don't think this is such a good idea right now"

"Helo you can think that all you like but things have changed and I can't go on with the rest of my life having to guess how the President's next moves are going to affect mine and my family's life. I need closure, I need a sense of security. I need her to know".

Sharon finished putting on her uniform jacket and turned to her agitated husband whose face displayed both concern and admiration.

"I get it, I do, it's just..."

"We're different, circumstances aren't ideal, we are finally comfortable now and we have Hera. I know what you are going to say Helo, I know you just a little too well" she said, teasing him as she held firmly to his hands.

"Trust me Helo, somethings just have to be said".

Sharon's raptor landed in the docking bay of Colonial One. Exiting the raptor she was saluted by a some what green member of the deck crew on Colonial One. He said his name was Reynolds and muttered a brief thank you to Sharon for her role in the exodus from New Caprica. Sharon was grateful for the acknowledgement and somewhat relieved that she wasn't the only one nervous today. Despite her protests to Helo, thinking of what to say to Laura Roslin was one thing, saying the words was something entirely different. She had thought about addressing the President at one time or another since they first met but on all those occasions her reasons for talking to Laura Roslin were motivated by reactionary feelings, today was different, today was about something else entirely.

Sharon walked through the passageways of Colonial One until she reached the seating areas of the quorum and various civilians now littered through the area. She wondered where they all slept. She knew how cramped quarters were on Galactica since the exodus but Colonial One was even worse. After wandering past more curious civilians she came across the President's aide Tory Foster who was sorting a growing amount of papers on her desk. She eventually looked up from her paperwork and acknowledged Sharon.

"Lieutenant, it's been a while. The President is just in the other room"

Tory pointed to the curtain behind her.

"She's waiting for you, just remember she has another appointment in half an hour so try not to take too long"

"Right" she said acknowledging Tory at the same time as noticing two of the President's guards behind her.

"They will need to go in with you", Tory said motioning towards the guards.

"It's protocol"

_Protocol for anyone seeing the President? Or just for the fleet's resident cylon, _Sharon thought.

Sharon carefully motioned the curtain to the side.

"Madame President?"

"Lieutenant Agathon come in"

To Sharon's surprise the President was sitting on the floor. She was sitting there with her own mountain of paper work.

"Madame President is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not. Please sit down"

The president moved over to a small sofa beside the windows of her room. The adjustable sofa appeared to make up part of her bed as she tossed aside a large pillow that was sitting on the bed.

"Gentlemen you can leave" she said to the guards that followed Sharon in. They hesitated but the president assured them they weren't required at this time.

"My apologies for the mess. My private room has become my office as well".

"Galactica seems to be having similar issues with space".

The President acknowledged Sharon with a nod. She sat down next to Sharon and placed her hands together in her lap.

"So then Lieutenant what can I do for you" she asked some what confused at why Sharon had booked the appointment in the first place.

"It's Hera"

"Hera? How is she? Is she ok?"

The President's concern for Sharon's daughter was evident to her but it was also distracting.

"Not just Hera but Helo and me"

"I'm not sure I know where you are going, is everything alright with your family?"

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you actually. I know that my relationship with Helo and subsequent birth of Hera has been to put it lightly challenging for everyone. Everything that has happened to myself and Helo, even before we arrived back with the fleet has been difficult. I feel like now after everything I am finally at a point in my life where I feel that I actually have control of my own future, and the future of my family. But to really have that feeling in the most genuine sense I need to know that my life, Hera's and Helo's lives just like every other human in the fleet are respected and won't be interfered with by the government in the way they were previously".

Laura Roslin stood up, she looked at Sharon's face from the extra height that it allowed her. She was passionate in her request but now sat timid and eager waiting for Laura to respond.

"I addressed you when you came into this room. How did I address you?" the President asked as she sat back down and looked out one of Colonial One's small windows.

"You addressed me as Lieutenant" Sharon replied quietly.

"Correct, and as an officer in the Colonial fleet you serve the Colonial government, you serve me" Laura stopped for a moment as if she was waiting for Sharon to say something but she said nothing and then she looked directly at Sharon.

"Only Colonial citizens can serve in the Colonial fleet. Sharon I can't publicly apologise to you regarding well...everything. But you have been a loyal soldier and a person of integrity. You have proven yourself and you don't need to worry about Hera or Helo, no one in this government or Adama's military will interfere with the way you run your family, as long as you and Helo continue to follow the law as you have been"

Sharon didn't expect those words from the President, actually she couldn't remember what it was that she did expect her to say, but acknowledging her as a citizen was something Sharon hadn't thought about much herself.

"And here I was thinking I'd need to do a big speech".

"I wanted to talk to you after we found Hera but the timing never seemed right and to be honest I have felt sick about losing her on New Caprica for such a long time. I know Adama has shared with you my reasonings for taking Hera, but I want you to hear it from me. Yes I was scared and concerned how you were going to raise her, and yes I felt threatened about what she might become; even now I still wonder about her future. She saved my life, you saved my life. After the hostage situation on Cloud 9 and the rumors of a Six and Three in the fleet plotting to get the child, I just thought it would be best for everyone if she remained hidden.."

Sharon shuffled in her seat. Roslin noticing her discomfort posed the question,

"You don't agree?"

"No I don't, but I understand. I just wish things had been different, that we would have been able to establish some measure of trust and respect sooner"

"As do I"

Roslin got up from her seat and moving to the other side of the room she picked up a small object hidden behind a stack of papers. When she came to sit back down next to Sharon she showed her the object. It was a small stuffed purple horse decorated with pink stars.

"This is Hera's. When I had her at the school with me, she had access to quite a supply of toys but she always crawled herself over to this one, it was her favourite. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to not have had her during that time. I know she's special to the cylons but I never expected her to be so important to me."

Laura rubbed her thumb along the surface of the toy.

"There were so many times during the occupation that I would lose hope. My anger at Baltar but mostly at myself, and then I'd look at her and that infectious smile of hers and I would pull myself out of it. Take it to her for me. I know how you must feel towards me and that whole time, but she did love the toy and I want her to have some good memories from that place"

Sharon imagined that a year ago she might have been very angry at this woman, but time and perspectives had changed. Roslin was her leader, the leader of a fleet she had sworn her allegiance too. She also seemed to genuinely care about Hera.

"Madame President I think you should come back to Galactica, you need to see her for yourself. I think it would help her, it would help me to see her with you. I need to know that she trusts you".

Roslin got up quickly, she didn't take her eyes off Sharon as she called in Tory from the other room.

"Madame President is everything alright?"

Tory looked at Sharon wondering what had happened but got no reaction from her.

"Can you move back my appointments for the day? I have some unfinished business on the Galactica. I don't know how long I will be there so just move everything to tomorrow if you can".

"Is there something I should know?"

"No, no just let Adama know I will be visiting again"

Laura Roslin collected her bag, she picked up some random papers from her desk along with Hera's toy and placed them in the bag.

"Well Lieutenant lead the way"

Sharon and Laura walked to the raptor together. There were few words between them, Laura understood that Sharon needed to see how she interacted with Hera before she could trust her her again. Laura listened to the comm traffic between Sharon and her fellow pilots. She was friendly and at ease with them and they were at ease with her. Laura wondered how Sharon had managed to become so close with people who at one time had seen her as a threat. She had proved herself with the military but Laura knew that she would still face challenges from the civilians. New Caprica left scars that many couldn't get past. It didn't seem to matter that Sharon Agathon was not a part of the occupation; the fact that she looked like every other eight was a bitter reminder to the survivors of the suffering and lives lost on the planet. A familiar voice knocked Laura off her train of thought.

"Welcome back to Galactica Madame President"

"Thank you Admiral", Laura replied over the com.

Laura looked over at Sharon who was smiling to herself.

"He sounds happy" Sharon mentioned while docking the raptor, "I think he likes it when you come to visit Galactica".

Laura glanced at Sharon while picking up her bag. _Was Sharon Agathon actually having this conversation with me?_ she thought. Ok then, I can play along.

"He probably thinks I've found the fleet's secret stash of chocolate"

"There's chocolate?"

"Oh I wish, but for some reason he thinks because I'm the president I must have a secret stash somewhere. I never deny it, because the man has to have something to hope for. Don't tell him" Laura said as they both stepped off the raptor.

"Sure, so what first?"

"The admiral can wait, I'd love to see Hera first"

Sharon nodded. Here goes nothing she thought. They both walked the seemingly long walk to Sharon and Helo's quarters together. Sharon's mind wandered on what might happen next. If Hera reacted well to Laura it would be a relief but if she acted upset or scared towards Laura, Sharon wasn't sure what she would do. It would feel like she had walked a few steps forward, only to walk those steps back. Wanting to believe that Laura Roslin only had good intentions for Hera she took a deep breath and opened the hatch of her quarters to find Helo reading to her daughter.

Laura smiled as as she saw the little girl. She couldn't help it as her eyes started to well up. This was the first time she had seen Hera since New Caprica. Laura, like Sharon was now encountering the little girl again after thinking she had died. Little Hera hearing the hatch opened turned to see her mother and a familiar face. Her father acknowledged the President and then embraced Hera's mother.

"Helo can you put Hera down on her play mat? She has someone who wants to see her"

Helo understood and placed the young girl on her play mat. She looked back at him confused why the story had ended so quickly and she started to get upset.

Laura seeing the confusion in the child sat down beside her and pulled out the little purple horse that Hera had once loved. Laura holding the horse made it gallop it's way to Hera. Much to Hera's delight she clapped her little hands and made an excited giggle as she crawled closer to Laura who now made the horse talk to Hera.

"Neey Neey, I am the magical horse BeBe, hello Hera"

Hera giggled again and took the horse from Laura's hands. She crawled over to Laura still holding the horse and sat on Laura's lap. Hera decided that the horse shouldn't just gallop it should fly so she stretched out her arm with her hand holding onto the horse and made it fly as far as she could stretch, which then included Laura's long hair. The horse getting stuck in Laura's hair then made Laura laugh, something which Hera and her parents seemed to enjoy.

"Well little Hera Agathon I am glad you are having fun, you have no idea how much I have missed you".

Laura's hand played with the curls in Hera's small head of hair and she kissed the top of Hera's head. When Laura looked back down at Hera she was looking back at her. The little girl shuffled in her position on Laura's lap and turned to face her. Hera pushed herself up as she tried to hold onto Laura's arm, then Laura taking the cue lifted Hera up and held her gently. The little girl's arms found their way around Laura neck and she stayed that way for a while until she dropped BeBe the horse and went to look for him. Laura had managed to not cry until Hera let go then she couldn't hold it in. Helo helped the president to her feet thanked her for her visit. Sharon brought Laura a tissue and she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sharon, Karl, thank you for letting me see her. I know this wasn't easy but I appreciate you letting me see her".

Sharon and Laura were on their way out of the room when Hera turned around making noises.

"BeBe, BeBe"

Hera was looking at Laura with the horse in her hand and muttered out the name of the toy.

"Yes Hera, that's BeBe" Laura replied.

"Madame President...Hera barely says much more then garbled baby noises. That's the first time she has said anything remotely close to a normal word" said Helo as he picked up his daughter.

Sharon moved away from the hatch and went to Helo and her daughter congratulating Hera on her first words. Laura smiled at the young family. She was happy for them but she knew this was their moment, so while they were talking to Hera she stepped out and made her way to see Admiral Adama.

Something in Laura made her walk faster. She missed Hera, she missed the sense of purpose she felt when she looked after her. While back with the fleet and reinstated as President and her focus back on getting the fleet to Earth, Laura still felt that there was something unfinished about her role with the child. She didn't mention it to Sharon, she didn't want her to get the wrong idea, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was connected to the little girl. Whatever the connection was that she had with Hera it would have to involve Sharon and Helo now.

Her approach towards Hera in the past was always a result of pragmatic concern for the fleet. Laura's objective now was to remain outside the Agathon family, only looking in to ensure that Hera is provided for and that she remains safe and happy aboard the Galactica. Knowing that the child will never be that far from her thoughts, Laura stopped beside the memorial wall and pulled a piece of paper from her jacket. She looked at the faces that lined the wall. These faces, and that number on her whiteboard, they were her reasons for taking some of her most controversial decisions. They were distant symbols, that by their distance provided Laura with a clarity that she relied on. Laura looked back to the paper in her hand. It was decorated by multiple creases, from folding and unfolding. Laura opened the paper once more. The ink had begun to fade, but the message was clear, _Hera._


End file.
